Tenshi Sentai Vulcan V
by NathanDeathFire
Summary: When 5 individuals are chosen to become a Super Sentai to combat the Nightmare Order, Leokaka, Edd, Silver, Sasuke and Orehime are chosen to become Tenchi Sentai Vulvan V to combat the Nightmare Order!


Tenshi Sentai Vulcan V (Angel Squadron Vulcan Five)

A Cartoon X-Overs and Super Sentai X-Over

"Hi! I'm NSF's BlazBlue OC Leokaka! I'm known as Vulcan Red!" said a green eyed male version of Taokaka. this was her brother, Leo.

"Salutations! I'm Edd! I'm known as Vulcan Blue!" said a boy with black hair, an orange shirt and a pair of shorts with sneakers this was Edd

"Hi there! I'm Silver the Hedgehog! I'm known as Vulcan Yellow." Said a silver furred, yellow eyed hedgehog who's 14 years of age, his name was Silver

"Greetings, I'm Sasuke Uchiha. I'm known as Vulcan Green Though I don't even like green but I'll get used to it." Said a boy with Black, Shoulder long hair that was spiked. His name was Sasuke Uchiha

"Hi! I'm Orehime Inoue! The only girl member of the team, I'm known as Vulcan Pink." Said a girl about 16 years of age with back long red hair, her name was Orehime Inoue

"Our suits are like those of the Dairangers, except the white parts are black, so Enjoy the fic!" said Sasuke

Part 1: Attack of the Nightmare Order

It cuts to Leokaka, Edd, Silver, Sasuke and Orehime climbing Sugar Loaf during their summer vacation "Man….I'm exhausted…Can we take a break Sasuke?" Asked Silver "I guess so." Said the Ninja as they reached the top "Finally! We reached the top of the Sugar Loaf mountains in Brazil…*Pant* I…need to lie down…." Said Orehime as she lies down and 5 lights entered their bodies "I Feel odd….." said Orehime and she turned invisible "Whoa! I turned nonexistent!" said Orehime's voice as Sasuke heard "That Pink light must have given you powers!" said Edd and Sasuke spoke "This is getting weird….I'm gonna walk this off." But as he did he started running incredibly fast! "That green light gave me super-speed!" said Sasuke "The Red Light gave me super-strength!" shouts Leokaka as he Lifts a boulder "That blue light gave me acrobatic superpowers!" said Double-D as he does a couple backflips and a being arrived "I Am Prof. Vandross. I gave you these abilities to become a Super Sentai." He spoke "Super Sentai?" said Silver and He spoke "That Yellow light gave me super agility!" he said as he does a backflip "Yes, the Tenshi Sentai Vulcan V." said Vandross "Tenshi Sentai…." Said Edd "Vulcan V?" said Orehime and Leokaka said "Aw C'mon. That's a bunch of phooey." Said Sasuke and a Cross Changer like Brace colored Black and Green "Aw man! I don't even like the color green!" said Sasuke "Get used to it." Said Prof. Vandross "Fine." Said Sasuke "The Transformation Call is "Vulcan V". use it" then all 5 shout "VULCAN V!" And they were clad in black versions of the Dairanger suits and they had different color stripes

"Vulcan Red!" shouts Leokaka

"Vulcan Blue!" shouts Edd

"Vulcan Yellow!" shouts Silver

Vulcan Green!" shouts Sasuke

"Vulcan Pink!" shouts Orehime

"Tenshi Sentai!" shouts Leokaka as they posed "Vulcan V!" they all shout and An Atrocity arrived "Kachuu!" it went as it charged at them and they punched it and a Multicolored Cannon arrived "Super Sentai Bazooka!" they Shout and the weapon starts to charge up "Ready!" shouts Leokaka and all 5 shout "FIRE!" And a multicolored laser fired out and as the monster explodes it grew to 49 feet high "WAH! HE'S GIGANTIC!" Screamed Edd and a Jet, Dumptruck and Submarines arrived "The Vulcan Machines can merge together to form Vulcan Robo!" said Prof. Vandross "TENSHI GATTAI!" Shout the Vulcan V and the Dumptruck's shovel turned into legs and a waist with Torso, the submarines turned into arms, and the jet turned into a Ninja Storm Megazord like head "Kansei! Vulcan-Robo!" they shout and Leokaka shouts "Vulcan Sword!" and a Lost Galaxy Megazord like sword appeared in the Robo's right hand and it slashed the Kaiju "Vulcan Sword! Vulcan Final!" shout the Vulcan V as it brought its sword down on Snakeman, killing him "Victory!" shouts Leokaka as they cheered


End file.
